


Broken

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [8]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sorrow, bear with me, let alone marvel fic, my first Jessica Jones fic, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Malcolm cares for a broken Jessica.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something that is Marvel. I would appreciate if no one rips into me for some small inaccuracies. I think it's correct, but what do I know?

He had come over to tell her of the good news that he had gotten a job. He wasn’t here to rub it in. When the door opened, he was greeted to a teary Jessica.

“What happened, Jess?” he asked, concern flooding his voice.

She let him in and proceeded to tell him about what happened to her mother and the involvement of Trish. They sat down on the couch and Malcolm wrapped a supportive arm around her shaking shoulders, pulling her into his side. He could feel the sorrow and pain clenching his heart. It hurt him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).


End file.
